


The Camboy of Hearts

by NguWritesFanfictions



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Camboy Mishima, Dildos, Gen, Minor mentions of other Phantom Thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NguWritesFanfictions/pseuds/NguWritesFanfictions
Summary: Mishima decided to do a little streaming one night, using his special little friend.





	The Camboy of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Mishy being a camboy okay.
> 
> Hunie Camstudio did this.

Lights dimmed, Laptop open and ready to stream, door locked. Mishima sat on his bed, wearing a rather cute maid's dress that one of his friends had bought him. No one knew what he got up to in his room late at night. No one knew what Mishima was capable of. They all thought he was so meek and shy. But to be honest, that's just how he actually was for everything else... for this? He was bold, exciting, new... reborn? He guessed those were the words.

 

He leaned over and pressed the key on his keyboard to start the stream, Camera angled so his face was not visible, no matter what angle he leaned at. He watched as viewers poured in. He licked his lips a little, reaching over to grab a bottle of lube.

 

He spread his legs wide, opening them up for the entire world to see, or well, whoever was watching on the stream. He slowly lubed up his fingers, and traced them over his entrance. He bit his lip and moved his hand around his leg, lifting himself up slightly and gently pushing a single digit inside of himself. He took a deep breath and slowly started to move his finger.

 

He guided his hand over and slowly rubbed the tip of his member. Slowly, he started to insert his second digit. He let out a small moan, and continued to prepare himself, spreading his legs a little wider and moving his hands a bit faster. He continued his pace, sliding in the third digit and pulling his hands away fast before he could feel a release wash over him. He slid his hand over and picked up his little friend, Skull.

 

Mishima gave it a quick lick, shivering slightly, it was specially made by Joker for him. He brought it down between his legs, spreading into an M-shape and moving his hand slightly so it wouldn’t cover up the view from his viewers.

 

Mishima let out a small gasp as he slowly pushed the dildo inside him. He bit his lip and tried to not moan out “Skull” as he did so. It was important that he didn’t release his face or voice. If he was caught, he didn't know what would happen... Mishima very slowly lowered himself onto the dildo, taking a few moments before it was completely settled inside of him. He waited a few minutes for it to feel more comfortable before he lifted himself up and started to ride the dildo for the people watching from the other side of the screen.

 

Mishima shivered at the thought of someone he knew watching him. It would be amazingly enjoyable if they were and well... he was right. The thrill of it all. Not to mention the thought that the Phantoms could be watching. He felt a small amount of pre-cum trailing down his member. He began to ride faster and faster, trying to keep himself steady, feeling his leg slip slightly, he forced himself to avoid showing his face.

 

If his secret got out, he would never ever leave his room ever again. He bit his lip and slowed down, feeling the dildo brush up against his sweet spot, trying to keep his moan in.

 

He really did try. But it slipped out. He slapped his hand over his mouth and continued to move, faster and faster until he finally felt the wave of release wash over him, his release spilling all over his chest, coating the maids dress a small bit as he felt his release stain the fabric slightly. Quickly he leaned over and ended the stream so he could keep his face hidden from anyone who may of been watching.

 

He panted slightly before falling onto his bed, curling up and nuzzling into his pillow, feeling a little too lazy to take off the maids dress yet. Until he heard his phone alerting him of a text. He groaned, leaning over to grab his phone, opening up the text without looking at the sender.

 

[AK]: Beautiful show Mishima.

[AK]: I hope the next show is just as exciting...

[AK]: Perhaps you should use one of the other toys I got you for your birthday ;)

 

Mishima shivered, a sense of delight running over him, he smiled, before replying to Joker.

 

[MY]: I know what to do for my next show... Boss.

**Author's Note:**

> *sips tea, runs off to write other fanfics I've got in the waiting* I promise my Yusuke fic will continue! I have 2 other fics to write before I start chapter 2!


End file.
